Kung Fu Panda: La Leyenda de Po
by MasterLiang
Summary: Movido por la sed de venganza, Po busca la forma de desenmascarar quien fue el asesino de sus padres. El camino no es fácil, aquel animal no deja rastros de sus huellas, por lo que necesitará ayuda, ayuda de alguien que provocará su destrucción. Nota de autor: La cantidad de palabras por capítulos serán entre los 10k a los 15k


Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, sin fines lúdicos, basado en la serie animada:

[Kung Fu Panda]

Dirigida por Mark Osborne y John Wayne Stevenson

-

Insistir, Persistir, Resistir y nunca Desistir-

-Acción poética

-

Movido por la sed de venganza, Po busca la forma de desenmascarar quien fué el asesino de sus padres. El camino no es fácil, aquel animal no deja rastros de sus huellas, por lo que necesitará ayuda, ayuda de alguien que provocará su destrucción.

-

[Kung Fu Panda: La Leyenda de Po]

Arco 1: Inicio

-

ATENCIÓN

Este Fanfiction puede llegar a ser catalogado como "animalada" devido a su alto grado de lenguaje ofensivo/molesto que podría llegar a lastimar al lector.

Bajo tus propios términos, depende de ti seguir leyendo.

QUEDAS ADVERTIDO

-

[Capítulo 1: Todo comienza...]

-

La vida...

Una propiedad, o una cualidad, que cada animal poseemos.

Gracias a ella, aprendemos.

Evolucionamos.

Nos adaptamos a nuestro entorno.

Nos desarrollamos.

Y procreamos, dejando paso a los siguientes el vivir la misma vida.

Un ciclo interminable.

La vida no siempre es de color de rosa.

Aveces, puede llegar a ser gris... Negro...

O ROJO

Rojo...

El mismo color... Que mancha mis manos.

Rojo, el color de la sangre.

El color de la sangre... De ella.

Mis recuerdos, cuales creí que eran pesadillas, sobrevuelan en mi cabeza.

Una infeliz niñez, llena de entrenamientos y desgracias.

Ira.

Sed de Venganza.

Un cruel pasado.

Enojo.

Dolor.

Lágrimas.

Todo era un recuerdo vivido.

Un recuerdo... Que no podía olvidar.

-

El no lo sabía.

Mucho menos, no lo imaginaría.

La nieve cubria sus pequeñas y regordetas patas.

La felicidad abundaba el campo, donde sus padres, y decenas de Pandas, vivían en armonía.

Algunos caían de la montaña, cuales bolas gigantes de nieve.

Los más pequeños, jugaban.

Y tal como la vida misma, algo puede llegar a ocurrir el en momento más feliz de tu vida.

El niño... El Panda... Giró a su alrededor, observando en los bosques de bambú, como una silueta lo miraba.

Profundos ojos ROJOS.

Aquella silueta llamaba la atención del niño, quien se dirigía a él.

El Panda llegaba al bosque, pero no encontraba a la silueta.

-¿Será... Que es cierto?- El niño, rápidamente giró detrás de él, para ver la silueta... Sin ser silueta.

Un Leopardo de las Nieves, alto, de complexión musculosa, cubierto por un traje negro, una banda que cubria parte de su rostro y una espada enfundada en su cintura.

Con profundos ojos ROJOS.

-¿Será que, de entre todo ellos... Tú eres el elegido?- El leopardo, alto e imponente, se arrodillaba frente al Panda, acariciando levemente la cabeza del Panda, haciéndolo reír -Si es así... Si realmente serás aquel sujeto... Entonces tu camino estará lleno de desgracias- El leopardo, ponía su garra en el regordete pecho del chico -Por que tú... De entre los 7 más fuertes... Tu eres el único coronado... A Dios-

A menudo, el chico se preguntaba de que hablaba.

Poco ya le entendia.

-¿Loto?- Una suave voz lo llama -¿Estas aquí?-

La voz pertenecía a una Panda, quien al ver al pequeño, lo tomó en brazo.

-¿Que haces aquí hijo?- Caminando en dirección al pueblo -No debes de alejarte mucho-

El pequeño Panda no hacía caso a las palabras de su madre, mucho menos le prestaba atención. El solo había girado hacia atrás, en busca del Leopardo de la Nieves.

Pero no estaba.

¿Era un recuerdo?

¿Un mero sueño?

Quién sabe...

-

Explosiones.

Haces de luces.

Todo volaba en todas las direcciónes.

Gritos.

Miedo.

Dolor.

Ira.

Los sentimientos eran varios, sentidas por varios animales.

Varios Pandas.

Esto era un Guerra.

Una cacería.

Y todo había cambiado.

Lobos, Lobos y más Lobos.

Todos hallaban la forma de lanzarse sobre mi.

Por que yo era su "enemigo"

Y ellos no son los míos.

Bestias imponentes.

Emisarios de la destrucción y de la muerte.

Dirigidos por un puto Pavo Real.

Reúno valor.

En estos instantes, soy Consiente de lo que sucedería.

De lo que me sucedería.

De lo que le sucedería a él.

Los lobos se abalanzaron sobre mi.

O lo intentaron.

Aliviada, observaba una figura interponerse entre mi, y los lobos.

PAM PAM PAM

Rápidamente, los lobos salieron en vuelo tras recibir un golpe cada uno.

-¡Rápido, corre con nuestro hijo!- La figura se ponía en guardia, con su maso en pata, usando todo su cuerpo para defenderme.

Con desesperación, me levanto y sigo adelante, tomando en brazo a mi hijo en lo que corría, saliendo de las llameantes calles de mi pueblo.

Unos Lobos se ponían ante mi.

PAM PAM PAM

Camino despejado.

Pero todo era un caos.

Imensas esferas de colores se estrellaban en las casas, edificios, generando grandes explosiones y destrucciónes.

Ya pocas esperanzas tenía.

Enemigos... Aliados... Un concepto que no se tiene en cuenta a la hora de luchar.

Nos matamos entre sí.

Peleamos entre sí.

Por que esto es una Guerra.

La Guerra cambió.

La Guerra nos cambió.

Todo Guerrero carece de sentido.

Solo importa matar, matar y matar.

Matar al que quiera matarte.

Matar al que quieras matar.

Matar... Y matar.

Todo era un festín de destrucción.

Oscuridad...

Fuego...

Rayos...

Agua...

Tierra...

Aire...

Luz...

Ya pocas esperanzas teniamos en los [Los Cardinales].

Sangre...

Dolor...

Lágrimas...

-¡!- Alguien chilla mi nombre.

Algo... Impacta sobre mi, fuertemente.

Duele.

Quema.

Me lastima.

Me lanza fuertemente a metros de distancia.

Ruedo decenas de metros en la fría nieve, cubriendo a mi hijo como podía.

Impacto fuertemente sobre una superficie dura.

Todo era silencio.

Un horrible pitido aturdia mis oídos.

Solo estoy de acostada en el suelo, de boca arriba, observando el cielo.

Los haces de luces, cuales y traían consigo mismo la Destrucción, adornaban la inmensa oscuridad.

Una estrella brillaba fuertemente, levanto mi mano, intento agarrarla... Pero no podia.

La estrella se desvanecia.

Y mis manos, estaban rojas...

Sonrio quedadamente, observando el anillo que adornaba mi pata.

Mi sonrisa se desvanecia.

Dejo caer mi mano al suelo.

Observando a mi hijo a mi lado, quien lloraba fuertemente, pero no podia oirlo.

El pitido era insoportable.

No podía hacer nada.

Quería descansar.

Dormir un poco.

Y aceptar mi destino.

Y el destino de mi hijo.

Y despertar mañana.

¿Que pasaría mañana?

Eso se sabrá mañana.

-¡Y una mierda!- Me golpeó la cara por tal estupidez pensada, me levanto rápidamente, dejando de lado mi dolor, tomando a mi hijo en brazo y volver a correr.

-¡Ahi están, atrapenlos!-

La voces me seguían.

La voces me seguían de cerca.

El final de mi historia... Estaba cerca.

El cenit de mi Vida.

El final del camino...

Era... El fin.

Mi fin.

Nuestro fin.

-

5 años después...

El tiempo pasa.

Vuela.

Corre.

Y gira a nuestro alrededor.

Sin compasión, nos ata a su cruel destino.

Vida.

Muerte.

Un concepto básico, pero complejo para la mente animal.

No se hacen la idea.

No piensan.

No le dan atención.

No caen en la redundancia de que tarde o temprano... Debemos morir.

Vivien ajeno a ella.

Sin saber de ella.

Sin importancia a ella.

Algo tan simple como la Vida misma... La Muerte.

-...- Con dolor, abría los ojos, quejándose en momento tras recibir el brillo del sol en su cara.

No estaba acostumbrado a ella.

¿Hace cuanto no lo veia?

¿Hace cuanto el sol no le daba en la cara?

¿Lo había olvidado?

-¿Donde...- Recomponiendose levemente, adolorido, se sentaba en la cama, mirando el alrededor.

Una cabaña.

Lujosa madera, cual componía las paredes de la casa.

Un enorme ventanal por el cual el sol entraba.

Una vela a medio apagar junto a él, sobre una mesita de noche.

-... Estoy?- Sacándose las sábanas de encima, el chico se recomponia, poniendo sus patas sobre el suelo, levantándose.

PAM

-Au...- Se quejaba tras haber caído al suelo -Mis patas...-

Estaban vendadas.

Estaban adoloridas.

-¿Que... Es esto?- Asustado, tocaba sus vendajes, notando pequeñas marcas rojas.

-En tu lugar... No tocaría eso-

Asustado y sorprendido, se giraba rápidamente hacia atras, observando a una Leopardo de las Nieves, hembra, quien tenía en sus manos una pequeña charola con algunas vendas y ungüentos.

-¿Quien...-

-¿Soy?- Interrumpía la Leopardo -Una simple hembra, segunda líder de este pueblo- Caminando hasta la pequeña mesada, apoyando la charola sobre ella -Y también soy quien ha estado cuidando de ti... por durante 5 años-

-¿Que?- Sorprendido.

-Lo que oíste- Acercandose al Panda, tomándolo de sus brazos, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie -Siéntate en la cama-

-...- El niño, quien era un Panda, obedecía, observando a la mujer mezclar algo -¿Como es que estoy aquí?-

-...- La mujer no respondia.

-¿Donde estoy?-

-...- Tranquilamente mezclaba el ungüento.

-¿Como es que me has estado cuidando por 5 años?-

-Basta ya- Decía calmada, tomando el tazón en sus patas, caminando hasta el Panda -Se que tiene preguntas, y deseas respuesta-

-Exacto-

-Y las tendrás- Desvendando las patas del Panda, revelando un profundo corte en ambas patas -... Se ha abierto-

-¿Que?- Asustado -¿Que es esto? ¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy herído?- Alterado.

-Quieto muchacho, no puedo vendarte así- Quitando las vendas por completo, dejándolas a un lado, aplicando el ungüento en la herida.

-¿Podrías por lo menos decirme que hago aquí?-

-Escucha- Dejando a un lado el ungüento, mirando los esmeralda ojos del chico, con los morados suyo -Se que quieres respuestas... Pero yo no soy la persona indicada para decirte nada- Vendando las piernas del chico.

-P-Pero...-

-Ven- Ofreciéndole la pata al Panda.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No quieres respuestas?-

-S-Si...-

-Entonces, ven-

El Panda tomaba de la pata a la Leopardo, quien, con cuidado, lo atraía a ella, haciendo que el chico pisara el suelo.

-kgh- El Panda se quejaba.

-No te esfuerces, camina lentamente- Ayudándolo a caminar -Tus patas habrán perdido la costumbre-

-No...entiendo lo que me dices- Decía el chico, a paso lento, saliendo junto a la Leopardo de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos, saliendo al exterior -¿A donde me llevas?-

-A por tus respuestas-

Ambos salían de la cabaña, y el Panda mostraba sorpresa.

Un enorme pueblo, de más de decenas de metros cuadrados, con largos y largos caminos que llevaban a todas partes.

Casas.

Edificios.

Enormes campos de cultivos.

Gigantes Templos.

Todo se veía pequeño.

-Waow- Decía el Panda, observando el pueblo bajo sus patas.

-Ahora mismo, estamos en mi casa, en la cima de la montaña-

El Panda, observaba como una larga escalera bajaba desde la entrada de la casa hasta lo que sería el pueblo.

-¿Que... Es este lugar?- Caminando junto a la Leopardo, quien lo ayudaba a bajar escalón por escalón, lentamente.

-Este lugar es una pueblo muchacho- Hablaba la chica -Se llama, El Pueblo de la Sombra-

-¿Pueblo de la Sombra?-

-Si. Un lugar que fue creado y gobernado por una sola persona- Decía la Leopardo -Ahora, está bajo el mandato de una Amiga y la mía-

El camino era largo.

Las vistas era hermosas.

El paisaje lo adornaba, junto a una montaña nevada, cual parecía gigante, pues la nubes la tapaba por la mitad.

-Aquí, en esta ciudad, solo vivimos una raza- Continuaba hablando -Los Leopardo de las Nieves-

-...- El chico se deleitaba con la vistas.

-Somos un cuidad pacifista con un solo objetivo en la vida-

-¿Cuál?-

-Compartir nuestro baile con todo el mundo- Sonreía la Leopardo -Se puede decir que somos una ciudad con el baile en las venas, pues todos en este lugar saben bailar-

-Se oye... Divertido-

-¿Puedes continuar?- Decía la Leopardo.

-Si... Aunque me duele mucho-

-En un momento llegaremos, es cuestión de que te acostumbres-

-

Leopardo por aquí...

Leopardo por allá...

Quiera donde viese, el Panda solo podía ver Leopardos.

-¿A donde me llevas?-

-Hacia tu respuestas- Decía la Leopardo -El te contará todo-

-¿Quien?- La Leopardo y El Panda comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, llegando a un gigantesco claro, adornado por la belleza de la naturaleza -¿Quien me dirá todo?-

-...- La Leopardo parecía mirar a todos lados.

-¿Oye?- El Panda miraba a la Leopardo -¿Me escuchas?

-Él- Respondia, señalando a un lugar en concreto.

El Panda se giraba, mirando donde la chica señalaba.

Frente a el, la Imagen de Un Leopardo de la Nieves macho, sentado de piernas cruzadas, espalda recta, con los brazos extendidos y las manos juntas, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Él?- Decía el Panda.

-Si-

Junto al Leonardo, una niña, quien estaba sentada junto a el Leopardo, copiandolo.

-¿Quien es el?- Preguntaba el Panda.

-Preguntale a él- Decía la Leopardo -¡Liang!- Gritaba alegre.

Tanto el Leopardo macho, como la niña, abrian los ojos lentamente, observando a la Leopardo junto al Panda.

-¡Mami!- Gritaba la niña, levantándose, corriendo hasta la Leopardo, quien la recibía en brazos.

-¿Como estás niña?- Abrazando a la niña, acariciando su mejilla con la de la niña.

-¿Oh?- Hábilmente, la niña se dejaba caer de los brazos de la Leopardo, girando en el aire, cayendo de pie frente al Panda -¿Despertó?- Mirando al Panda de cerca.

-Eso parece- La niña, temblorosa, nerviosa, giraba a un lado lentamente, observando al Leopardo Macho junto a ella, observándola serio -Abandonaste la Meditación-

-Jeh... Perdón- Sonreía nerviosa.

-Ya cariño, es una niña- Decía la Leopardo.

-Tienes suerte que tu madre esté aquí- Hablaba, pasando la mirada al Panda quien al igual que la niña, estaba intimidado.

El Lepardo no tenía un aura Maligna, pero su ojo derecho, cual estaba cegado por 2 cicatrices, y la sumamente seriedad, sumado a su gruesa voz... lograba poner al Panda nervioso.

-Has despertado- Hablaba, acercandose al Panda -Ya iba siendo hora-

-¿Que?-

-Supongo que... Tienes algunas preguntas- Mirando a la Mujer y a la Niña -Si nos permiten...-

-Claro, solo vuelvan para el almuerzo- Decía la Leopardo, tomando en mano a la niña, marchandose junto a ella.

-...- El Leopardo miraba al Panda.

-...- Este se ponía nervioso.

La situación era incomoda.

-Ven un momento chico- Caminando a una dirección lentamente, con el Panda siguiéndolo lentamente, con aparente alaridos de dolor -¿Te duele?-

-Mucho- Respondia.

-Te acostumbrarás- Sentándose nuevamente cerca del claro, esperando a que el Panda se sentase frente a el.

-Dime chico, ¿como te sientes?- Observando las patas del chico.

-Adolorido-

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero no me refiero a eso-

-¿Que?- Confundido.

-Me refiero...- Acercandose al chico, posando su garra en el pecho del chico -... A esto-

-¿Mi pecho?- Confundido -No me duele-

-No, no, lo que está dentro- Especificando -¿Como te sientes emocionalmente?-

-No entiendo lo que me dices-

-¿No?- Sorprendido -¿No... Recuerdas... Nada?-

-¿Tengo que recordar algo?-

-Bueno... Tus heridas por ejemplo...- Pensando -O...-

-¿O?-

-...- En silencio, observaba al chico -¿Dime...no recuerdas nada?-

-¿Que es lo que tengo que recordar?-

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- Decía el Leopardo, serio, observando al chico -¿Tienes alguna pregunta?-

-Si...- Pensando -¿Como es que desperté allí?- Señalando la montaña, donde estaba situada la cabaña.

-Esa es mi casa-

-La Leopardo que me trajo contigo me dijo lo mismo-

-Es nuestra casa- Serio -Chico... Hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero no sé como reaccionarias-

-¿Que?- Confuso -No entiendo nada. ¿Tengo que entender algo? ¿Tengo que recibir explicaciones?- Tallandose la cabeza -Esto es muy confuso-

-Estoy de acuerdo- Levantándose, mirando al chico -Escucha, será difícil para ti, pero te lo diré sin rodeos-

-¿El que?-

-El como llegaste aquí- Mirando al Panda fijamente -Te encontré en un Valle medio muerto, herido de gravedad-

-¿Que?-

-Tu no puedes recordar nada, no lo sé por qué, pero todo es trágico-

-...- El Panda prestaba atención.

-Chico, tu casi fuiste asesinado-

-¿Que?- Sorprendido, asustado.

Sus sensaciones era muchas.

-Cuando llegué en aquel lugar, solo pude ver un valle completamente destruido...-

-No...- El panda se tallaba la cabeza, adolorido.

-

Gritos.

Dolor.

Sangre.

Y mucha muerte.

-

-Te encontré en medio de los escombros de un restaurante- Hablaba -Tu estado era crítico, por lo que te tuve que traer a mi aldea-

-Haff...- Su respiración era rápida y pesada.

-

El dolor de su cabeza era fuerte.

Un ganzo, herido y mal trecho, con todo su esfuerzo, intentaba soltarse del agarre de un Felino, alto, musculoso, con mirada asesina.

-¿¡Donde está!?- El felino gritaba furioso -¿¡En donde está el Panda!?-

-

-Mi esposa trató tus heridas, pero permanesiste en cóma... Durante 5 años-

-

-...- El pequeño Panda se apretaba la cabeza, soportando el Dolor.

-

-Así que... ¡Aquí te escondidas maldito Panda mugroso!- El felino sacaba sus garras.

-¡AHHHHH!- En Panda gritaba de dolor al sentir sus piernas rasgadas.

-

-No sabíamos si despertarias- Hablaba el Leopardo -No sabiamos siquiera si sobrevivirías-

-

El Leopardo tenía sujetado al Panda de su cuello, sacando sus garras, clavandola en la garganta del Panda levemente.

-Con tan solo asesinarte... ¡El poder será mio!- Gritaba sonriendo el Leopardo -¡Yo seré el Legendario Guerrero Dragon!-

El Leopardo estaba a punto de clavar sus garras más profundo en la garganta del Panda, pero un brillo dorado llamó su atención, haciéndo que el Leopardo soltase al Panda.

-

-Y así... Fue como estas en mi pueblo- Decía el Leopardo, sereno, observando al Panda, quien yasia de dolor en el suelo -Es duro, pero solo la verdad te traerá paz-

-Entonce...- El Panda miraba al Leopardo -Tu...-

-Si... Te salvé la vida- Terminó de Hablar el Leopardo.

-Esto... Es confuso- Tallandose la cabeza -No entiendo nada- Mirando sus patas -¿Que me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estuve medio muerto?-

-...- El Leopardo se levantaba, mirando al chico -No lo sé con seguridad-

-...- El chico estaba triste... Asustado, temblando, mirando el suelo.

-Panda- El chico miraba al Leopardo, quien le ofrecía la pata, levantando al chico -Todo es muy confuso y al igual que tu, yo también deseo respuestas-

-...- El chico no decía nada.

-Con el tiempo, las descubriremos- Tomando al Panda en brazos, cargandolo en su hombro -Pero ahora, no hay que darle muchas vueltas-

-Entiendo- Respondia, carente de sentimientos.

-

-¡Papá!- Gritaba una Niña, saltando en los brazos del Leopardo.

-Oh, jeje- Reía con la niña -Me atrapaste-

-¡Así es!- Sonría víctoriosa la niña -¡Yo! ¡Liz! ¡La guerrera más fuerte de China, venció al horrendo Leopardo de las Nieves!-

-¿Horrendo?- Preguntaba confundido, volteando, observando a una Leopardo reír a un lado de ellos -¿Soy horrible?-

-No...- Caminando junto a ambos, abrazando al Leopardo -Eres el macho más apuesto que conozco- Besando al Leopardo.

-¡Ewww! ¡Asco! ¡Asco!- Gritaba la niña, saltando de los brazos de su Padre, quedando sobre la mesa, en una extraña pose de combate -Venceré a la mujer que ataca a mi padre- Sonreía.

-Si, si, ataco a tu padre- Caminando, como su fuera a atacar a su presa, sonriendo -Haber si puedes quedar de pie cuando recibas... - Moviendo los dedos maquiavelicamente.

-¡No puede ser!- Gritaba la niña, asustada -¡Esa técnica!-

-Si... Recibe mi ataque más poderoso- Sonriendo -[Ataque de cosquillas de mamá]- La leopardo gritaba sonriendo, lanzándose sobre la niña, haciéndote cosquillas.

-NOOOOOO...JAJAJAJAJAJA- La niña reía fuertemente -Ayudame horrendo Leopardo-

-Salvate tú sola- Respondia sonriendo.

Más tarde...

Sentado en una silla, junto a la Niña, el Leopardo estaba pensativo.

La situación que le tocaba ahora... Era estresante.

Y preocupante.

Tener en sus dominios a un niño... Con algo extraño en su interior...

Lo ponía incomodo.

No... Incomodo no es la palabra correcta.

Lo ponía nervioso.

-Cariño... ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba la Leopardo, quien con habilidad, movía un cucharón dentro de una olla.

Estaba cocinando.

-Estoy bien... Supongo-

-¿Supones?- Preguntaba -¿Por qué supones?-

-No lo sé... Tengo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo- Mirando a su hija dibujar en un papel -Hace mucho tiempo que no siento este miedo en mi cuerpo-

-¿Miedo?- Extrañada -¿Por que tendrías miedo?-

-Por el Panda-

-¿¡Que!?- Exclama la niña -¿¡Le tienes miedo al Panda!?- Preguntaba -Pero si solo es un niño, además de que se ve débilucho...- Llevando sus patitas a su boca, pensando.

-Niña, que te dije de juzgar a los animales por su apariencia- Decía el Leopardo.

-Si lo sé... Es que...-

-Puede sonar extraño, pero concuerdo con mi hija, solo es un panda- Hablaba la Leopardo -No entiendo ese punto, pero de ser tú, supongo que es por algo- Volviendo a su labor -Además, ¿donde está ahora?-

-Está claro que sí- Mirando sus Garras -Y lo dejé afuera... Se ve que le gusta las vistas-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Bueno... El chico tiene...- Callandose rápidamente, girando en la entrada de la puerta, el Leopardo veía como el Panda estaba parado en la puerta, serio, carente de emociones -Chico...-

-Señor- Respondia el Panda.

-Ven chico, siéntate- Ofreciéndole un asiento.

El Panda se sentaba tranquilamente.

-Dime chico, ¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntaba el Leopardo.

-...Si-

-¡Estupendo!- Gritaba la niña -¡Mi mamá cocina super bien! ¡Seguro te gustará!-

-...Supongo-

El Leopardo y La Leopardo se miraban extrañados por la repentina, y extraña forma de hablar del chico.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó la Leopardo -¿No te duelen las piernas?-

-...No-

-Bien, en ese caso, Liz, cariño, ¿ayudas a papá en alistar la mesa?-

-Claro- Caminando junto a su padre, subiéndose rápidamente a sus hombros, acercandose a la oreja -Papá, ¿que le sucede?- Preguntaba por lo bajo.

-No lo sé- Respondia por lo bajo -No menciones nada extraño, veré que haré con el-

-Está bien- Saltando del hombro de su padre, tomando en salto unos cuantos cubiertos, colocándolos hábilmente en la mesa.

-Bien, la mesa está lista- Decía la niña, colocando los platos.

-Voy sirviendo entonces- Con habilidad, la Leopardo comenzaba a servir los Platos -Espero les guste-

El Panda tomaba su cuchara, y comensaba a comer.

-¿Que tal muchacho?- Preguntaba la Leopardo.

-Esta bien... Supongo-

Con duda, La Leopardo volteó a ver a su esposo, quien le daba la misma cara que ella tenía.

-Pues... Buen provecho a todos- Con una sonrisa forzada.

-

Era de noche.

El Leopardo acostaba al Panda en una cama, cubriendolo con una manta.

Con leves recuerdos en su mente.

Recuerdos que comparte con el Panda, donde el fuego, la sangre y el dolor de los Pandas, invadían el gran Valle.

-Has pasado por mucho...- Serio, mirando al Panda -... Y me da miedo que el rencor te domine-

-Liang...- Un pequeño susurro llamó la Atención del Leopardo, quien se daba vuelta, observando a una Leopardo apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándolo calmadamente.

-Voy...- Caminando en dirección a la Leopardo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo de su casa.

-¿Que tal el niño?- Hablaba la Leopardo, siguiendo a Liang.

-Mal-

-¿Mal?-

-Si...- Entrando en la cocina, sentándose en una silla junto a una mesa.

-¿Por que mal?- Preguntaba -¿Por qué te procupa?-

-¿No te has dado cuenta aún Song?-

-No... ¿De que tengo que darme cuenta?-

-Aveces olvido que has perdido tus poderes...- Decía el Leopardo, golpeándose la frente levemente -Es tal como te lo dije hace 7 años, cuando atacaron la aldea de los Pandas-

-Oh...- Pensando -¿Sobre el más fuerte?- Él Leopardo asentía -¿¡Qué, es él!?- Sorprendida.

-Si...- Mirando a la Leopardo -Hace años fui a la aldea de los Pandas... Y lo he visto en aquella aldea... Pude sentirlo en el-

-...- La Leopardo se sentaba junto a él.

-Ese poder... Dormido, pero latente- Mirando a la Chica -El es el Elegido-

-¿Aquél que será capas de defender la tierra en su más basta destrucción? ¿Aquél que superará el poder de [Los Dioses] y de [Los Cardinales]?-

-Si...-

-¿Aquél que será coronado como el [Dios Dragón]?-

-Exacto... Y es eso lo que temo-

-¿Le temes?-

-No al Panda en concreto... Le temo a su poder-

-Si será reconocido de tal manera... Es normal sentir miedo-

-No me entiendes cariño-

-Pues explicate machote- Sonriendo.

-Tengo miedo... De que el camino de la Ira lo consuma- Decía el Leopardo -Pude sentirlo, el no es alguien normal-

-Si ese poder llegase a la corrupción... Entonces...-

-Me temo que el fin del mundo se acerca- Levantándose -Tengo que evitarlo-

-¿Como lo harás?-

-Lo guiaré por el buen camino, no lo abligaré, dejaré que él lo decida, pero no pienso dejar que ese Panda caiga en la ceguera de la Destrucción-

-Entonces... Tendrás que marcharte... De nuevo- La Leopardo bajaba la cabeza, deprimida.

-Song... Sé que es difícil, no deseo separarme de ti nuevamente, pero el destino de nuestras vidas ahora está en mis manos- Mirando a la chica -Oye, vamos cariño... Mirame- Tomando del mentón a la Leopardo -No será para toda la Vida-

-Pero Liang- La Leopardo lo tomaba de las patas -Casi te pierdo incontables veces... Temo que si no estoy junto a ti, si no te protejo, entonces podría perderte-

-En ese caso, vayamos juntos- Decía el Leopardo -Salgamos juntos. Tu, yo y Liz-

Tomándola de las patas -Ayudame en este sendero, ayúdame a guiar correctamente al Panda-

-Esta bien- Sonriendo, abrazando al Leopardo -Marcharemos en una semana-

-

-"Domina la Ira... Y cumple tu venganza"-

-

Incomodo.

Molesto.

Mal sentir.

Sus sensaciones eran múltiples.

El Panda, ya no sabia que sentir.

Había entrado en conciencia.

Había recordado todo.

O algo...

-...- Lentamente, y sin llamar la atención, el Panda se levantaba, mirándose las patas.

¿Que le había pasado?

Se sentía extraño.

-...- El Panda se miraba las patas, aún vendadas.

Ya no sentía dolor.

Ya no tenía sentimientos.

Es extraño.

De un día para otro, toda angustia y dolor, había desaparecido.

¿Desaparecido?

Se había cambiado, cambiado por un cuerpo vacío, carente de sentimientos ya.

-...- Caminando por los largos pasillos de la casa, el Panda salía por la puerta principal, observando como apenas estaba amaneciendo -...- se sentaba en un escalón.

Observando el pueblo.

De noche se veía mejor.

Super bella, la vista.

-Lo sabía- El Panda se miraba las patas -Ya no siento lo mismo que cuando lo vi por primeras vez- Volviendo la vista al pueblo -¿Qué me está pasando?- Tallandose la cabeza levemente.

Estaba en lo correcto.

Sus dudas habían sido comprobada.

El... Había perdido sus sentimientos, y ni sabía como.

-...- Desde lo alto, a unos cuantos escalones abajo, podía ver a una pareja de Leopardos, con un niño en manos de sus padres, bajaban las escaleras, lentamente, riendo entre ellos -¿Podré tener eso?- Pensaba el Panda - Padre... Madre - No apartaba la vista de aquella familia -¿Podré tener una familia también?-

-¿Y por qué no?-

Sorprendido, el Panda se daba la vuelta, divisando una figura, cual lentamente, apoyada por un bastón, caminaba hacia el.

-Aunque la pregunta correcta sería... ¿Cuando la tendrás?- Hablaba.

-¿Quien es usted?-

No era un Leopardo desde ya.

El enorme caparazón que cargaba en su espalda, y la lentitud de su andar, le demostraba no ser un Leopardo.

-Una tortuga... Vieja- Respondía sonriendo, apoyándose en su bastón.

-¿Que hace una tortuga en un pueblo de Leopardos?-

-¿Que hace un Panda en un pueblo de Leopardos?-

-Puedo sentirlo en ti, la duda recorre por tu mente- Observando al Panda, con lástima -Y la ira se manifiesta en tu cuerpo-

-¿Que sabrás tu?- Cruzandose de brazos, molesto, desviando la mirada.

-Nadie puede ver más allá de sus ojos, pequeño Panda, es por eso que aún ni te das cuenta- Hablaba -Yo que puedo verte, lo sé-

-Palabrerías... Nada más-

-Cierto... Palabrerías- Caminando junto al Panda -Palabrerías... De alguien que a pasado por lo mismo que tu-

-¿Lo mismo que pasé yo?- Mirando a la tortuga.

-Si- Mirando al Panda -¿Que sientes en tu cuerpo ahora?-

-¿Que recorre por tu cabeza?-

-¿Que te molesta?-

-Eso- Señalando a la Pareja -Eso... Me molesta-

-¿Esa familia?- Preguntaba confundido.

-...- El Panda asentia.

-¿Por que te molesta?-

-Por que yo no la tengo-

-Un día... Estoy en un valle, cubierto de sangre y heridas, al borde de la muerte... Y otro día... Despierto aquí, herido, sin un mínimo recuerdo de mis padres...-

-Agradezco al Señor Liang por salvarme la vida... Pero siento que no debo vivír-

-Quisiera... Por lo menos... Recordarlos- El Panda tenía la cabeza baja, lagrimiando levemente.

-¿Eso es lo que sientes?- Decía la Tortuga -¿Eso es lo que deseas?-

-Si...- Mirando a la Tortuga -Pero dudo que seas alguien con la capacidad de conceder deseos- Sonriendo quedadamente.

-Ciertamente- Mirando con compasión al Panda.

-Dígame... ¿Que es la ira?-

-...- Sorprendió, miraba al Panda.

-¿Que es el deseo de venganza?-

-¿Donde oíste eso?-

-En mis sueños- Decía -En mis sueños... Aparece un ojo rojo, gigantesco. Yo estoy rodeado de fuego y ese ojo solo me dice 2 cosas-

-¿Que te dice?-

-"Domina la ira... Y cumple tu venganza"- Repetía las palabras el chico -Eso dice-

-...- Apoyando sus pezuñas en su mentón, pensando -Comprendo muchacho-

-¿Me comprende?- Sorprendido.

-Así es, comprendo tu dolor, comprendo tu pasado-

-¿Que sabrás tú de mi pasado?- Molesto.

-No eres al único a quien le han arrebatado su gente- Caminando por las escaleras -Pero encontré una forma de servir a los espíritus... - Girandose, mirando al Panda, serio -...No me aferro al pasado-

-¿Espíritus?- Sorprendió, dudoso -¿No se aferra al pasado?-

-Aferrarnos a nuestro pasado, un pasado con dolor, hará que nos consuma la sed de venganza... Y eso no es un buen camino-

-¿No desea venganza?-

-No-

-¿¡No deseas Venganza!?- Sorprendido, Molesto -¡Desonras a los tuyos!- Apretando sus patas, mirando con ira a la tortuga -¡Yo honraré la memoria de mis difuntos!-

-

-¡!- Rápidamente, El Leopardo se levantaba de la cama, corriendo hasta la ventana de su cuarto, observando por la venta, sorprendido.

-¿Amor?- La Leopardo, adormecida, hablaba, mirando al Leopardo.

-...- Rápidamente se dirigía a su armario - Enseguida vuelvo- Decía seriamente, vistiendose rápidamente.

-

-Esa energía...- Sorprendió, la tortuga miraba como el Panda era cubierto por un leve brillo blanco en su cuerpo - ¿Y sabes siquiera quienes son tus difuntos?-

-...- El Panda lo miraba confundió, para luego desviabar la mirada.

-Lo suponía- Caminando nuevamente por las escaleras -Estas enojado, confundido y no sabes que hacer... O decir-

-¿Y que puedo hacer?- Decía el Panda, molesto -¿Puede ayudarme?-

-No es mi destino guiarte por el buen camino pequeño Panda, eso depende de ti-

-No se de que me hablas, loca Tortuga- Molesto -Además, solo le pedí ayuda, no que me guíase en mi camino-

-... Algún día, entenderás el sentido de mis palabras- Cambiando levemente, levantando una pata, saludando mientras sonreía -Hasta luego-

-...- Mirando a La Tortuga -¿Y a ése qué le pasa?- Extrañado.

-

-Hmmm- Con suma lentitud, y con suma calma, la Tortuga observaba desde lo alto, el bello pueblo bajo sus patas -Así que este es tu pueblo- Girando levemente, con suma lentitud, observando a un Leopardo de las Nieves tras el, vestido de un traje de Gran Maestro, quien lo miraba seriamente.

-Así es- El Leopardo caminaba lentamente, serio, se inclinaba frente a la Tortuga, golpeando su puño contra el suelo-Gran Maestro Oogway-

-Levanta la cabeza muchacho, al igual que yo, tú también eres un Gran Maestro-

-Aunque no tengo la misma reputación que usted tiene-

-Cierto... Cierto- La Tortuga reía, observando el pueblo -Pero no es tan cierto-

-¿Por que lo dice?-

-Mira esto-

El Leopardo se levantaba, mirando junto a la Tortuga, su pueblo.

-Todo esto... Lo has forjado tu mismo. Con determinación... y siguiendo tus propias convicciones-

-Los animales de aquí, te respetan-

-Solo por que soy su salvador- Mirando a la Tortuga, este lo miraba a él -Solo por que saben que si el pueblo está en peligro, yo soy el único animal que los protegerá, que los salvará- Mirando al pueblo.

-Y debes sentirte orgulloso por ello, pues ese es el destino que elegiste- Decia la Tortuga, Calmadamente -Tu elegiste convertirte en un [Cardinal] para seguir este sueño-

-Así es- Afirmaba con determinación -Caminé por estas tierras, vi a gente sufrir aquí... Y las cuidé para poder formar el pueblo que siempre ahnelé, sin importarme mucho los comentarios de los demás [Cardinales]-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Pero más importante aún, ¿que hace usted aquí?-

-Por lo mismo que a interrumpido tu descanso-

-¿La energía del Panda?-

-Así es- Pensativo, mirando al cielo -"Domina tu Ira... Y cumple tu venganza"... fueron las palabras del ser interior del Panda-

-...- Miraba el cielo.

-Está claro, que el Legendario Guerrero Dragón reside dentro de el... Pero está corrompido-

-No lo entiendo-

-El alma guerrera del panda no reacciona a la moral, no reacciona a la determinación de "servir y proteger"-

-¿Entonces?-

-Reacciona al sentimiento de odio que tiene el chico, al sentimiento de ira-

-El Panda debe de tener apenas 6 años... 7 a lo mucho, ¿que sabrá él del Odio y la Ira?-

-Todos nacemos con odio e ira. Una energía negativa en nuestro cuerpo, que evoluciona a la vez que crecemos-

-Depende de uno el controlar esa energía... O eliminarla- Mirando al Leopardo -Esa ira... Esa sed de venganza que ha despertado el chico, pese a su temprana edad, lo llevará por el mal camino-

-Lo entiendo-

-Y es por eso que debo de enmendarte una misión- Posando su pata en el Hombro del Leopardo.

-Guiar al chico-

-Así es- Mirando el Pueblo, con suma lastima -Posee un ser divino en su cuerpo, un ser con el Poder de un Dragón... Y el de un Dios- Serio -[Un Dios Dragón]-

-Entonces... Mis sospechas eran ciertas... Él es el [Dios Dragón]-

-Si... Pero el poder está evolucionando mal- Mirando al Leopardo -Y depende de ti el cambiar su trayectoria-

-¿Que puedo hacer Maestro Oogway?-

-Entrenarlo- Sonríendo -Hacer que el poder de su interior, no se apegue a la Venganza y la Ira, sino a la Compasión y a la Justicia-

-Lo entiendo...¿Pero por que yo?- Con duda.

-¿Por que tú?-

-Si, ¿por que yo? Digo, hay 6 Cardinales más en todo el mundo, y estoy seguro que ellos podrán manejar mejor la situación-

-No estés tan seguro-

-¿Y Por qué no?-

-Te he elegido a ti, por que tu eres el único que ha pasado por lo mismo que el Panda- Mirando al Leopardo -¿Me equivoco, Liang?-

-Además... 3 de los 7 [Cardinales] han muerto... Y se espera que lleguen futuros Guerreros capas de reemplazarlos- Serio -Contigo, solo son 4 los defensores de la Tierra-

-"Así como tiene el poder de protegerlo, tiene el poder de devastecerlo... Todo"- El Leopardo desviaba la Mirada -¿Recuerdas eso?-

-Si... Lastimosamente- Mirando a la Tortuga -En el caso de que todo fallase... ¿Que hago?-

-Lo más lógico- El cuerpo de la Tortuga comenzaba a desvanecer en pequeñas partículas de luz -Estoy encontra de ello, pero si no queda otra...-

-Lo entiendo...- La Tortuga desaparecía -Si todo fracasa...- Girando, marchando a su casa.

Tendré que Matar al Panda

-

Horas más tarde...

-Panda- Sentado en el suelo, tocando repetida veces la gran panza del Panda -Despierta-

-¿Gue?- Adormilado, babeando, el Panda despertaba, mirando al Leopardo -Gueñor Luang-

-Limpiate la baba-

-Gui Gui, perdón- Retirando el líquido viscoso de sus labios -Buenos Dias-

-Buenos días- Levantándose -Veo que te dormiste afuera-

-Si... Por la mañana tenía ganas de... Caminar... Si eso... Y cuando menos me dí cuenta, me dormí- Levantándose, mirando el pueblo.

-Bien, entonces ven conmigo- El Leopardo, cruzado de brazos en su espalda, bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, seguido del Panda.

-¿A donde vamos?-

-Quiero que conozcas un poco el lugar. Creo que estarás mucho tiempo aquí después de todo-

-¿Me quedaré aquí?- Preguntaba -¿Puedo?-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-No lo sé... Digo, es un pueblo para Leopardos- Decía el Panda -Y hasta donde yo sé... No soy un felino-

-Buena deducción- Sonreía el Leopardo -Claro, no eres un felino, pero no por ello tienes prohibido el vivir en este pueblo-

-No lo sé... Como que me sentiré incomodo-

-Bueno, eso ya no lo puedo solucionar yo- Parando su caminata, volteando, mirando al Panda -Mirame-

-¿Por que?-

-Mira mis rasgos, mi cuerpo...-

-...- El Panda observa al Leopardo, quien tenía rasgos no tan parecido a uno.

Sus brazos eran grandes, acompañado de rayas negras.

En su mandíbula, tenía un extraño pelaje que llegaba hasta el inicio de su oreja.

Su complexión física no parecía ser al de un Leopardo de las Nieves, y su forma de estar parado no era digno de uno.

-Ahora que lo veo... No tiene muchos rasgos a los de un Leopardo-

-Si, soy un felino, pero un híbrido-

-¿Híbrido?-

-Si, mi madre era una Leopardo, pero mi padre fué un Tigre-

-¿Un Tigre?- Sorprendido -¿En qué loco mundo vivimos donde existe una pareja de diferente razas?-

-Es éste- Señalando el suelo, mirando al Panda seriamente -Ya no estamos en la edad de piedra muchacho, no puedo negar que hay racismo, pero no por ello un animal tiene prohibido enamorarse de otro animal-

-El amor es amor, no importa quien lo tenga o quien lo posea, si hay forma de expresarla, y hay alguien con quien puedas expresar ese amor... Solo debes dejarte guiar-

-...- El Panda lo miraba con cara de duda.

-No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto-

-Perdón por ello, pero a lo que venimos, es por esto- Una vez bajaron las escaleras...

¡HUH!

¡HAH!

¡SOHRYA!

-¿Que son esos ruidos?- Pregunta el Panda, extrañado.

-Eso- Señalaba el Leopardo.

¡PAM!

Golpes...

¡PUM!

Impactos...

¡CLANK!

Choque de espadas...

¡BRUMMMM!

Constante derrumbes y destrucción del suelo...

¡FUSH!

Y grandes velocidades de peleas y carreras...

-¿Que...- Sorprendido, emocionado -... Es este lugar?- Preguntaba el Panda.

-Esto chico, se lo conoce como centro de entrenamiento- Decía el Leopardo, observando a varios Leopardos macho luchando entre sí.

-Increíble...- Sorprendido, maravillado -Un momento, su esposa me dijo que este pueblo se dedica al baile-

-Y no mentía, pero supongo que sabes que el "baile" no puede defender al pueblo de constantes ataques y Otras cosas, ¿no?-

-¡Inclinense ante el Gran Maestro Liang, Líder de los 7 [Cardinales]!- Gritaba un Leopardo, inclinándose ante Liang, seguido de cientos de otros Leopardos.

-¡Buen trabajo en sus entrenamientos muchachos!- Levantando un brazo cerrando el puto, gritaba el Leopardo, sonriendo.

-¡Gracias Señor!- Gritaban al unísono.

-¿Gran Maestro?- Preguntaba el Panda -¿Es un maestro?-

-Chico, a mi se me conoce como el Guerrero del Rayo...- Mirando al chico -Liang de Orión-

-¡Larga vida al Guerrero del Rayo!- Gritaban todos.

-¿Guerrero del rayo?- Pensativo -¿Liang de Orión?-

-Así me llamo-

-ah... Comprendo- Mirando al los Leopardos -Y ellos...-

-Son mis discípulos, aprendices con el alma de hierro- Sonriendo -Ellos son el futuro del Pueblo de la Sombra-

-¡Con honor, hasta el final!- Gritaban todos, llevando sus patas derecha al pecho, inclinándose ante Liang.

-Vaya...- Observando a todos los Leopardos, quienes vestían Armaduras en ambas patas y pecho, con una espada enfundadas en sus cinturas -Es increíble-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta- Maravillado.

-Es curioso... Por que te he traído aquí, con un propósito-

-¿he?- El Panda lo miraba confuso.

-Acompañame chico- El Leopardo miraba a sus guerreros -¡Descansen Muchachos, tomen sus merecidos descansos!-

-¡Gracias Señor!-

-

Ahora que lo miraba, los caminos eran más preciosos que verlo desde arriba.

Largos caminos de tierra.

Casas y Edificios que adornaban absolutamente todo aquel lugar.

El lugar es bello.

Y por donde mirase, podia ver a todos los Leopardos, quienes vivían sus vidas amenamente.

Algunos vendian.

Otros compraban.

Algunos construían.

Otros trabajaban.

-...- Con cada paso que daba, con cada vistazo que hechaba, el Panda veía como múltiples Leopardos, múltiples Familias, saludaban o se reverenciavan ante Liang, quien caminaba lentamente, saludando a todos quienes se cruzaban -Veo que es muy conocido-

-Mucho gusto- Saludaba el Leopardo, saludando amigablemente a una familia de Leopardos -Si, he estado en esta manada, la conozco desde que era más joven- Respondia al Panda.

-¿Es usted el gobernador de aquí?-

-No, lo es la amiga de mi esposa- Decía el Leopardo -Yo soy solo su defensor-

-¿Defensor?- Preguntaba el Panda -¿Es por eso que los animales de aquí lo conocen y lo respetan?

-Se podría decir que si-

-¿Como fué que los protegió?-

-Es una historia larga- Sonriendo -Algún día te lo contaré-

-Okey...- Pensativo -A todo esto, ¿A donde me lleva?-

-Allí- Señalando una gigantesca montaña, cual era cubierta por las nubes y nieve desde la mitad, dejando a entender que era mucho más alta de lo que parecía.

-¿Allí?-

-Allí-

-¿Y por que ahí?-

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-

-

Tiempo más tarde...

-¿Pero...- Sorprendido, disgustado -... Que es esto?-

El camino a la montaña no fué nada fácil.

Tuvieron que atravesar mucha nieve.

Muchas zonas arriesgadas.

Muchos salientes que dividían el camino de la vida y la muerte.

Hasta llegar aquí.

Un lugar horrible, con una fuerte presión en el aire.

Un templo, completamente destruido.

Muchas armaduras en el suelo, con múltiples raspaduras, abolladuras y cortes, con flechas incrustadas.

Millones de polvos, estáticos, congelados.

Suelos completamente destruidos.

Olor... A muerte.

Un paisaje destruido.

-Esto...- El Leopardo caminaba tranquilamente, mirando las múltiples Armadura del suelo -Esto era mi ejército-

-¿Q-que?-

-Mi ejército... Un grupo de guerrero, cuales se contaban con miles de millones-

-Y todos...-

-Si... Muertos-

-¿Que les pasó?- Sorprendido.

-...- El Leopardo caminaba hasta el saliente de la montaña, observando, como podia, al pueblo bajo sus patas, junto al Panda -Fue hace mucho tiempo... En los tiempos donde yo solo era un Leopardo Simplón, sin saber de la vida y sin poder apreciarla-

-...- El Panda ponía atención.

-Bajo éste pueblo... Gigantesco y hermoso, se encuentran los cuerpos de todos mis camaradas- El Leopardo se mostraba más serio de lo normal -Todos muertos... Todos asesinados... Por un solo animal-

-¿Que?- Sorprendido -¿Un ejército de guerreros... Asesinados por un solo animal?-

-Así es- Mirando al Panda -Lo que hay aquí arriba, las armaduras dañadas... Y los indicios de batallas... Fueron causados por 2 idiotas-

-¿2 idiotas?-

-Si...- Decaído -De hecho, Yo fui uno de esos idiotas-

-¿Que?-

-Hace mucho tiempo, yo no era más que un Leopardo, frío... Y serio, que solo vivía por un solo motivo-

-Vivia... Para la venganza-

-¡!- El Panda estaba sorprendido.

-En este lugar se liberó una batalla, que según los eruditos, fué una batalla de 1.000 días-

-¿Batalla de 1.000 días?-

-Así es- Mirando al Panda -Una batalla de 1.000 días se produce cuando 2 objetos, cuales poderes son insuperables, pero igualables entre sí, pelean- Mirando su brazo izquierdo, cual estaba lleno de cicatrices -Su poder es tal, que ambos objetos duran 1.000 días luchando-

-Suena... Dificil de creer-

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces... Aquí combatió usted?-

-Si- Afirmaba -Luché contra un oponente, un Tigre que era 100 veces superior a mi-

-Suena loco... Y estúpido luchar contra alguien que te supera por 100, pero yo no soy un hombre de los que se rinden- Sonriendo ante la inercia -De hecho, soy de los que se emocionan ante una pelea con alguien fuerte-

-Si, suena loco- Reía el Panda.

-Si, así es- Sonreía -En este lugar, fue donde aprendí muchas cosas... Y lamenté muchas otras-

-¿Como cuales?- Preguntaba el Panda.

-Bueno... Para empezar: 1- Levantando una Garra -Nunca te guíes por el camino de la venganza-

-Eso no entiendo- Decía el Panda -Puede decirme loco, pero ayer en la noche hablé con una loca tortuga que decía lo mismo que usted... ¿Puede explicarmelo?-

-No tiene caso explicartelo chico-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que lo que te diría, es lo mismo que te diría la "Loca Tortuga"-

-ah...- Pensativo -¿Y la segunda cosa que aprendió?-

-Que si sigues por el camino de la venganza... Y la cumples... Te lamentarás-

-Panda, ¿sabes por qué te traje aquí?-

-Pensé que me lo diría usted-

-Te traje aquí, por que no quiero que pases por esto- Señalando todo el lugar -No quiero que tengas que sepultar a tus camaradas en tu pueblo -Señalando al pueblo -No quiero que pases por el camino de la Venganza- Señalándose así mismo.

-Es difícil ignorarlo, y mucho más superarlo, lo sé- Mirando al Panda, tomándolo de los hombros -No puedo hacer que olvides tu venganza, pero puedo hacer que hagas el bien en el camino de tu venganza-

-Se pierden muchas cosas... Te abandona mucha gente...- Mirando con sus celeste ojo, con un sembleante triste, los esmeralda ojos del Panda -Y eso... Es lo que lamento-

-...- Mirando al Leopardo.

Podia entenderlo.

Comprenderlo.

Comprender las palabras.

Saber cuales eran el objetivo de estas.

Y lo entendía.

-Lo entiendo- Decía el Panda.

-¿Lo... Entiendes?-

-Si... Lo entiendo- Sonriendo -Sé que el hombre que salvó mi vida, no me dirá estas cosas por nada-

-Je... Así que Sabes comprender chico- Sonreía, soltando los hombros del chico, mirando el Pueblo -El camino de la Venganza, tiene su pro... Y su contra. Tendrás una enorme satisfacción al cumplirla, pero tendrás una gran decepción al pensar que no deviste cumplirla-

-...- El Panda se acercaba junto al Leopardo, mirando el Pueblo.

-Y yo te guiaré por el buen camino- Sonriendo.

-Me gustaría que haga eso- Decía el niño -Me gustaría ver que es lo que pueda enseñarme-

-...- Mirando al Panda, pensativo -Por curiosidad mía, ¿a ti te ha gustado el entrenamiento de mis guerreros?-

-Se lo ve difícil... Y bastante agotador, pero no puedo negar que me gustaría aprender lo que ellos saben- Mirando al Leopardo -Me gustaría saber pelear- Lanzando torpemente unos cuantos golpes al aire -Me gustaría poder utilizar una espada-

-Yo puedo enseñarte si gustas-

-¿Encerio puede hacer eso?- Mirando al Leopardo.

-Claro, no me llaman "Gran Maestro" por nada- Decía el Leopardo, sonreído.

-...- Sonriendo -¿Entonces... Me enseñaría...- Poniendo su pequeña pata regordeta en su pecho, reverenciandose levemente -... Maestro?-

-Con gusto te enseñaré... Alumno- Llevando su pata al pecho, reverenciandose junto al Panda -El camino no será fácil, habrán momentos en tus horas de entrenamiento que preferirás la muerte...- Mirando al chico, serio -¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo?-

-Si Maestro-

-En ese caso chico...- Caminando levemente al centro de la ruina, tensando fuertemente la pata izquierda -Estas a punto de vivir el infierno- Lanzando un golpe al cielo.

-

-¡WOOOOOOOOW!-

El múltiple grito de asombro por todo el pueblo, se podía oír desde las montañas.

Sorprendidos.

Maravillados.

Admirando lo sucedido en aquel bello cielo.

-

-¡Es bellísimo!- Gritaba la niña, sostenida en los brazos de su madre, quien sonreia ante lo visto.

-Ciertamente hija... Es bellisimo- Decía la leopardo, sonriendo.

-

-Wow- El Panda está perplejo.

En un momento, todo lo que era una montaña, cubierta por un gigantesco manto de neblina y nieve, ahora no era más que un bello paisaje, con la vista del sol en el horizonte.

Y todo, a causa de un golpe.

Del golpe de un leopardo.

Del golpe... Del [Cardinal del Rayo].

-

Horas más tarde...

-Recuerda, espalda recta, respira por la nariz y expulsa el aire por la boca- Decía el Leopardo, sentando en una rama, observando al Panda sentado en el suelo, en la posición de Loto -Eso es, mantén la mente en blanco... Afloja las piernas-

-Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que hacer esto- Fastidioso, el Panda hablaba -Llevó ya 2 horas así-

-Es parte del entrenamiento Panda- Decía el Leopardo -Todo Guerrero, sobre todo un Maestro, siempre debe de tener paz en su cuerpo, incluso a la hora del combate-

-Un claro ejemplo es el golpe que acabo de dar- Sonreía -Con paz, pero con fuerza... Puedes lograrlo todo-

-Okey...- Fastidiado.

Horas más tarde...

-¡Me estoy durmiendo!- Gritaba el Panda.

-Mueve las piernas, hará que se te vaya lo perezoso- Decía el Leopardo, meditando también.

-Creí que esto sería más entretenido- Decía el Panda.

-¿Más entretenido?- Abría su único ojo, mirando al Panda -¿Crees que esto es un circo para entretenerte?-

-No, pero el arte del combate, piruetas por aquí, paradas por allá, eso es entretenido-

-Niño tonto-

-¿¡Que!?-

-¿Pretendes hacer algo sin saber?-

-Es fácil lanzar un golpe-

-hmmm...- Pensando -¿Es fácil hacer un split?-

-¿Split?-

-Split-

-No sé que es eso-

-Si no sabes que es lo que es... Mucho menos sabrás como emplearlo en combate-

-Pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Es que... Esto es muy aburrido-

-Lo sé- Cerrando su ojo -Mi hija opina lo mismo, pero con el tiempo se hartó de decir "¡estoy aburrida!" y comenzó a comprender que para un futuro, esto servirá-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas entrenado a tu hija?-

-1 año-

-¿Y sabe luchar?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-La tengo 1 año meditando-

-No me...- Decaído -¿El proceso es también así conmigo?-

-No-

-Eso depende del usuario, de quien esté entrenando, de quien esté meditando-

-Ah... ¿Y cuanto tiempo me llevará meditar?-

-Depende de ti-

-¿De mi?-

-Si, cuando te des cuenta, entonces comenzarás a entrenar físicamente-

-¿Y de que me tengo que dar cuenta?-

-No lo sé-

-¿No lo sabe... O no me lo quiere decir?-

-Un poco de esto...- Llevando una pata a un lado -... Un poco de aquello...- Llevando una pata al otro lado.

-Mierda...-

-El lenguaje Panda- Molesto.

-Lo siento-

Hora más tarde...

-¡Basta ya!- Levantándose molesto, irritado -¡Esto es una estúpidez!-

-Aveces pienso que usted no sabe de esto y que lo que pasó con la montaña fue pura suerte- Enojado.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Que no sabe enseñar-

-Comienzo a creer que fue una estupidez el meterme en esto-

-Vaya... Apenas unas horas... Y ya te rindes- Sonriendo con malicia -Inútil-

-¿¡Inútil!?-

-Si, un completo inútil- Sonriendo -"¡Honraré la memoria de mis difuntos!"-

-Lo oí todo Panda- Sonriendo -Y pensar que un débilucho como tú dice querer "honrar" a sus muertos... Si apenas puede con una simple meditación-

-...- Apretaba sus puños, arrugaba su frente ante la ira.

-Vuelve a tu meditación y retractate de lo que dijiste- Serio, levantandose del suelo -Vuelvo enseguida-

-puff- El Panda suspiraba molesto.

-

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Gritaba la niña emocionada - ¿¡Has visto lo que pasó en la montaña!?-

-Sip, yo estuve presente- Decía, mirando por la ventana como las nubes habían desaparecido, dejando a la vista un templo Gigantesco, aunque destruido.

-¡Fue increíble!- Gritaba emocionada -Se escuchó un fuerte ¡PUM!- Lanzando un golpe al aire -¡Y un hermoso resplandor morado salió al aire, revelando aquel templo de allí!-

-...- Sonriendo -¿Quieres ir a verlo?-

-¿Puedo?- Emocionada.

-Si lo deseas-

-¡Entonces me voy a preparar!- A una velocidad anormal, la niña corría a su habitación.

-Cuando más crece... Más se parece a ti-

Girandose, mirando a su esposa, quien lo miraba a él con una pequeña caja roja en sus manos.

-Tu madre una vez me contó que tu eras así- Caminando hacia su esposo, abrazando su brazo, mirando el pasillo de la casa junto a él -Tan alegre que no podía quedarse quieto en ningún momento-

-Me alegra mucho saber pudiste salir del camino de la venganza, y volver a ser ese niño que una vez fuiste-

-Eso fue por ti- Mirando a los ojos a su esposa -Si no fuera por ti, de seguro ahora mismo estaría lamentando muchas más cosas de las que lamento ahora-

-...- Sonriente, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del Leopardo -¿La Llevas a algún lado?-

-Al templo de Orión-

-Con respecto a eso, ¿tu fuiste quien despejó toda la montaña?-

-Si- Mirando a la niña caminar en el pasillo, poniéndose una mochila en la espalda en su andar con esfuerzo -Creo que lo más obvio sería olvidar mi pasado, para seguir mi presente y desarrollar mi futuro-

-Hmm... Me encanta cuando hablas así- Enamorada.

-Si quiero ayudar al Panda, también tengo que ayudarme a mi mismo-

-¡Estoy Lista!- Gritaba sonriente la niña, quien cambiaba su sonrisa a seriedad -¿Que haces?- Mirando a su madre.

-Suelta a mi papá- Frunciendo el seño.

-jmmm- Sonriendo, saltando a los brazos del Leopardo, quien la atrapa al estilo princesa -Nop-

-¡Suelta!- Saltando también sobre la Leopardo, abrazandola.

-Ya...- Bajando a su familia -¿Vamos?-

-¡Si!- Tomando la pata de su padre, saliendo por la puerta -¡Volvemos pronto mamá!-

-Cuídense- Saludaba la Leopardo -Por cierto, Liang-

-¿hm?-

-Ten esto- Entregándole la caja roja -Supongo que pasarán todo el día allí-

-Supongo que si- Tomando la caja -¿Que harás tu?-

-Tengo que ir a atender algunas cosas con Su en la oficina-

-Bien, cuidate- Besando la frente de su esposa -Nos vemos luego-

-¡Adiós Mami!-

-

-Por cierto...- Pensativa, sentada en el hombro de su padre -¿Donde está el Panda?-

-Allí arriba- Señalando la montaña.

-¿Como llego ahí?- Dudosa.

-Cuando la montaña se despejó, nosotros ya estábamos arriba-

-Algo me dice que tuviste algo que ver con eso de allá arriba-

-Tal vez-

-¿Y que haremos allá arriba?- Preguntaba -¿Ya puedo pelear?-

-No estás lista aún-

-Joooo- Fastidiada.

-Dentro se poco, podrás luchar-

-¡Ya quiero saber luchar!- Emocionada, llamando la atención se los Leopardos de los alrededores -¡Quiero romper paredes!-

-En el intento, te romperas la garra-

-¡Ya verás que no!-

-

-Wooow...- Sorprendida -Que lugar tan... Tetrico-

-Bonita forma de decir que es horrible- Hablaba el Leopardo.

-¡He! Ahí esta el Panda- Caminando hasta el Panda, quien estaba meditando -Hola Panda-

-¿No sabe hablar?- Preguntaba a su padre.

-No, solo estás interrumpiendo su entrenamiento-

-Ah ya...- Mirando al Panda -¿Pero se supone que podría oírme no?-

-...- Mirando al Panda -Liz, alejate un poco por favor-

-Okey...- Alejándose, mirando al su padre -¿Que harás?-

-...- El Leopardo solo miraba al Panda.

Notaba su rostro.

Notaba la molestia.

Lo sentía en su energía.

-Panda, detente- Serio.

-¿Que?- Sorprendido, al igual que la Niña, el panda miraba sus manos, cual estaba cubierta por una extraña masa oscura -¿Que es esto?-

-Esto va mal- Mirando al Panda -Que viste en tu meditación- Serio.

-¿He?- Soprendido, veía como la masa oscura se desvanecia.

-¿Que has visto en tu meditación?-

-No he visto nada, todo estaba oscuro-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si...-

-En ese caso...- Interrumpido.

-Aunque pude notar como alguien me hablaba- Pensando -Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero no podía-

-...- Mirando a su hija -Liz, ponte a meditar donde más gustas, tengo que hablar con el Panda-

-¡Okey!- Saltando hábilmente, trepando en una rama, sentándose en la pose de loto.

-¿Has traído a tu hija?-

-Ella también desea ser un Guerrero igual que tú- Caminando a dirección del templo derruido -Sígueme Panda-

-

Todo era polvo, polvos y brillos.

Muchas gemas moradas, como decoración, estaban adornando muchos pilares y puertas en todo el lugar.

Y todo era variado.

Había estantes de armas y Armadura, aunque destruidos.

Muchos daños, como marcas de zarpasos en las paredes y muchos cráteres.

-¿Aquí también se liberó su batalla?-

-Así es... Y fué donde se dio su final- Ambos caminaron hasta un pequeño estanque, donde de este salía una piedra bastante alta y en la cima de esa piedra había un collar con una reluciente piedra morada en medio como adorno -Aquí fue donde crecí y me formé como Guerrero-

-Un Guerrero se crea a base de 2 cosas, por un objetivo claro, o por obligación-

-¿Obligación?-

-En su tiempo, Los antiguos Maestros solían secuestrar a los niños de algunas aldeas para entrenarlos y hacerlos guerreros-

-Vaya, que malévolo- Mirando el Collar -¿Y el... Objetivo?-

-Alguien siempre tiene algo por luchar, una energía que siempre lo impulsa a dar más de su mismo, por más que haya llegado a su límite-

-¿Y usted... Por cual fue seguido?-

-Por ambas-

-¡!- Sorprendido.

-Hace tiempo, perdí a alguien quien apreciaba mucho. No podía vivir sabiendo que no estaría a mi nunca más, por lo que decidí perderme en el Mundo- Serio -Alguien me había secuestrado, alguien que dijo que soy un Monstruo, por lo que me entrenaron y me convirtieron en un asesino-

-¿Es un asesino?-

-Lo era- Mirando al Panda -Cuando conocí a mi esposa, y tuvimos a Liz, dejé todo eso de lado, dejé de lado toda mi sed de Venganza, y decidí dar uso a mi poder por el bien de mi esposa y el de mi hija-

-Y ahí fué donde encontró su objetivo por luchar-

-Exacto Panda, exacto- Sentadose cerca del estanque -Metete en el Agua-

-¿Que?-

-Metete en el agua-

-Pero...-

-No es profundo-

-Metete en el agua-

-Está bien- Entrando al estanque, parandose en medio -Listo, ¿Y ahora?-

-Quedate parado, junta tus patas, y medita-

-...- Hacia caso al procedimiento.

-Escucha, está forma de meditar es diferente a la que se hace usualmente- Decía -Acabo de sentir en tu energía un gran malestar interior... Y eso se puede expulsar-

-¿Como lo hago?-

-Medita por ese mal estar, buscalo, encuentralo, hazle frente, expulsalo de tu cuerpo... Y vencelo-

Horas más tarde...

-...- Abriendo su único ojo.

-Grrrrr-

Observaba como el Panda, quien estaba parado frente a él, estaba gruñendo.

Pues una extraña masa negra estaba saliendo en forma de humo del cuerpo del Panda.

Esa extraña cosa estaba tomando una forma extraña, haciendo ruidos extraños...

-Ahí estás- Serio, mirando como aquella cosa tomaba la forma de un Panda pequeño, era completamente negro y tenía todo los ojos en rojo -Panda, abre los ojos-

-Okey...- Abriendo los ojos, sorprendido -¿Pero que...?-

-Eso, es lo que ha estado molestandote chico- Serio -Buscalo, encuentralo, hazle frente, expulsalo... Ya has hecho todo eso-

-Ahora tengo que vencerlo- Serio -¿Como lo derroto?-

-Lucha contra él- Serio.

-Pero no sé luchar-

-No estés seguro- Decia el Leopardo -Lucha contra él-

-Pero...-

-Ten confianza, sabes más de lo que parece-

-Está bien-

-

-¿Que es todo ese ruido?- La niña, quien caminaba lentamente hacia el templo, se hacía una pregunta.

Los golpes se escuchaban desde lejos.

Y los gritos de dolor eran más pesados de lo que parecía.

PAM

-¡Ah!- Asustada, la niña se hacía un ovillo, esquivando por los pelos a una gigantesca bola negra -¿¡Que fue eso!?- Sorprendida.

PAM PAM PAM PAM

-Oh...- Sorprendida, podía observar como una figura oscura estaba golpeando al Panda -¡Papá, el Panda!- Gritaba desesperada, para ver a su padre, quien salía del templo, sereno, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda -¡Papá!-

-Dime- Sereno, viendo con su único ojo, la golpisa que le proporcionaba la figura al Panda.

-¿¡Es que no lo ves!?- Sorprendida, señalando la pelea -¡Están golpeando al Panda!-

-Cierto- Decía calmadamente.

-...- Miraba a su Padre confundida.

-¿No harás nada?-

-No-

-¿¡Por qué!?-

-Por que es una lucha del Panda, ¿comprendes niña?- Decía calmadamente -Una pelea es una pelea, yo no me meto-

-¡Pero están golpeando feo al Panda, él ni siquiera sabe luchar!-

-Entonces salvalo tú- Decía el Leopardo, sonriendo -Oh... Cierto, no sabes luchar tampoco-

-¡No estamos para bromas!- Enojada, inflando los mofletes.

-Escucha niña- Serio -Esto es una lucha destinada, una lucha que cambiará profundamente al Panda- Observando la pelea.

PAM PAM PAM

El panda poco se defendía.

No sabia hacerlo.

Si ponía su brazo para defenderse, el enemigo golpeaba brutalmente en otra dirección.

Se podía notar lo rojo en su pelaje.

Tal vez sangre...

-¡Panda!- Gritaba serio.

Ambas siluetas se detuvieron.

El Panda por un lado, cansado, herido y lagrimeando.

La silueta por el otro, estático, recto, firme y sin ningún rasguño.

-Esa cosa tiene la mismas facultades que tú, ¡Debes acabarlo!- Gritaba fuertemente.

-¿¡P-pero como!?- Gritaba el Panda, lagrimeando -¡Ni siquiera puedo defenderme!-

-Tu querías pelear, ¿verdad?- Preguntaba -Pues ahí está tu oponente-

-P-pero...-

-Esta batalla decidirá tu destino, y el destino del mundo- Mirando a la figura -¡Ni se te ocurra perder!-

-...- Nervioso, mirando a la figura, poniendo sus brazos delante, intentando penosamente una pose de batalla.

La silueta, en cambio, se posaba hábilmente en una buena pose de batalla, sin mostrar nervios o una pizca de torpesa.

-¡Pelea!- Gritaba el Leopardo -Y tú...- Señalando a la niña -Mira atentamente-

-¡Si Maestro!- Gritaron ambos, nerviosos.

El Panda, con su lenta velocidad, corría hacia su enemigo, lanzando un golpe torpemente, cual era defendido hábilmente por su enemigo.

A la vez que su golpe fue defendido, el Panda, torpemente, lanzaba otro, sucesiva mente repetía la acción, pero todos sus intentos de ataque eran esquivados o defendidos.

-Haff... Haff...- El Panda estaba agotado, sudando -El no se ve cansado... Haff... A pesar de que aquí el aire es muy pesado-

¡PLAF!

-¿Eh?-

PAM

El Leopardo había aplaudido fuertemente, haciendo resonar su aplauso en todo el lugar, llamando la atención del Panda.

Quién este, recibía un fuerte golpe en el rostro, siendo lanzado a unos cuantos metros, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo.

-¡Nunca debes distraerte, siempre debes estar atento a tu oponente!- Gritaba seriamente el Leopardo.

El Panda se ponía de pie lentamente.

PAM

-¡KUGH!- Expulsando una gran cantidad de saliba, el Panda recibía un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago por parte de la silueta.

-¡Levántate Panda!- Gritaba el leopardo.

-Coff...- El Panda tosia, levantándose muy lentamente, mirando sus patas -Se supone que no sentía nada... ¿Por que lo siento ahora?-

-¡Deja de distraerte y presta atención!-

-¿Que?-

¡PAM!

Una fuerte pata, cual la recibia con la mejilla, mandaba a volar al Panda, dejándolo tirado a unos escalones de aquel lugar.

-¡Papá haz algo!- Gritaba la niña, desesperada.

-Panda- Bajando las escaleras, tomando del brazo del Panda, levantandolo a la altura de su rostro.

Rostro con rostro.

El Leopardo de por si era bastante alto.

Y con un solo brazo, levantaba a todo el Panda.

-Te lo repetiré una vez mas- Calmadamente -Esa silueta, es una copia tuya que es corrompida-

El Panda, con un ojo semicerrado, miraba al Leopardo.

-Todo lo que el hace, lo puedes hacer tú- Dejando al Panda en el suelo, situándose alado de su hija nuevamente -No dudes, ten confianza de tu mismo, tu también puedes hacer eso-

-...- El Panda, adolorido, miraba sus patas -Yo...- Levantando su mirada.

TAP

La silueta frente a él, sonreia, incitando al Panda a luchar.

-Sin miedo... Y con confianza- Decía el Leopardo, sonriendo.

-¿Que?-

-

Sorprendido.

Asustado.

-¿Donde estoy?-

Donde antes era un templo en ruinas situado en la cúspide de una montaña, ahora era un escenario.

Todo oscuro.

Con un gran anillo de fuego, cual rodeaba al chico.

-¿Que es esto?- Asustado.

GRRRRRRRRRR

-¿¡!?- Asustado el Panda se daba la vuelta, pero ver, sorprendido, a una gigantesca bestia -No puede...-

La gigantesca bestia, cual era alada e imponente, miraba al chico, como si fuera una pequeña pulga.

Pues el tamaño del Panda apenas era comparable con el ojo de esa bestia.

Un profundo ojo ROJO.

"Domina la Ira... Y cumple tu Venganza"

-

Rápidamente, la silueta se lanzaba contra el Panda, con la pierna alfrente, con clara intención de una patada.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritaba la niña.

PAM

-Oh...- Sonriendo, el Leopardo podía ver como hábilmente, y con los ojos cerrado, Panda había pateado el rostro de la silueta con ambas patas, sostenido de un brazo.

-¿Que?- La niña estaba sorprendida.

BRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM

La patada del Panda fue tal, que mandó a derrapar a varios metros de distancia a la silueta.

POOOOOOM

Estrellándolo en una pared, quebrandola en el impacto.

-¿Que... Ha pasado?- Decía la niña, sorprendida.

-Ahora te has dando cuenta, ¿Eh, Panda?- Sonreia el Leopardo, viendo como el Panda y la silueta luchaban a la par.

Chocando sus puños.

Esquivando hábilmente sus ataques.

-Ahora estás a tu nivel Panda- Decía el Leopardo -¡Supérate!- Gritaba.

La silueta se lanzaba al Panda, tratando de golpearlo con su codo, pero el Panda colocaba ambos brazos delante de él, soportando el golpe.

Ambos se lanzaban golpes y patadas rápidamente.

Un intercambio de golpes.

-Si apenas eres un niño, y ya dominas el alto grado del combate de Kung Fu...- Sonreia el Leopardo, viendo como ambos luchaban de una manera formidable -... Entonces no me sorprendería que en un futuro... Te llamasen... [Dios Dragón]-

La silueta había desaparecido rápidamente y aparecido nuevamente frente al Panda, golpeando el rostro del Panda con una patada, tirándole al suelo.

El Panda se había recompuesto rápidamente, desapareciendo, apareciendo detrás de la silueta, pateando la parte trasera del cuello de la silueta, estampandolo en el suelo.

La silueta había hecho su mismo movimiento, apareciendo frente al Panda, golpeandole la nariz, dejándola con sangre, golpeandole la mejilla, dejando un rastro de sangre, lanzandolo a suelo.

El Panda se levantaba rápidamente, colocándose en una perfecta pose de batalla.

Pero silencio.

El aire circulaba lentamente.

-...- Asustada, y escondida detrás de su padre, la niña sin querer pateaba una piedra, haciendo un pequeño ruido.

TAP

La piedra caía por las escaleras.

TAP

TAP

TAP

¡FUSH!

A la velocidad del viento, el Panda y la silueta se lanzaban al ataque, en un intercambio rápido de golpes.

Ambos luchaban rápidamente que, en un momento, el Panda había desaparecido del combate.

-¿Donde está?- Preguntaba la niña, temerosa.

-¿hm?- Mirando para arriba del templo, podía ver como el Panda estaba parado sobre él -¿En que momento llegaste ahí, chico?- Susurraba sonriendo.

Serio.

El Panda retraia un brazo a la altura de sus caderas, cual se rodeaba de un brillo verde.

-¿He?- Sorprendido, cubriendo a la niña con su cuerpo.

BOOOOOOOOM

El Panda había lanzado una larga y diminuta onda de energía verde, cual impactada con la silueta, creando una gran explosión.

-¿Ha dominado su energía?- Sorprendido, exclamaba el Leopardo.

-¿Eh?- El Panda, dudoso, miraba la cortina de humo -¿En donde está?- Buscándolo -¡!- Sorprendiendose, el Panda podía ver a la silueta a unos metros en el aire, con un brillo verde en su mano -¡No te lo permitiré!- Gritaba el Panda, lanzándose a la silueta, lanzando un golpe -¿¡Que!?-

Sorprendido, el Panda veía como la silueta se desvanecía.

PAM

-¡KAH!- Con dolor, el Panda era lanzado brutalmente al suelo, tras recibir una patada en el lomo por parte de la silueta.

-¿C-como...-

-Tiene tu misma fuerza Panda- Decía el Leopardo -Para vencerte a ti mismo, no debes luchar con los puños- Llevándose una garra a la cabeza -Lucha con tu mente, entrenala-

-S-si Maestro- Adolorido, el Panda se levantaba, observando a su enemigo, cuál bajaba de forma rápida en el suelo -No dejaré que me gane una porquería que se parece a mi- Corriendo contra la silueta.

-

Piensa Panda... Piensa.

No pienses en cómo derrotarlo.

No pienses como pelearás.

Piensa en tu enemigo.

Piensa como él quiere derrotarte.

Piensa en cómo él luchará.

¡Adivina sus ataques!

-

El panda se había acercado suficiente a su enemigo, lanzando un golpe, cual era esquivado.

-Mierda...-

Podia verlo.

Su fallido golpe, había dejado muchas aberturas.

Su rostro estaba desprotegido.

Su rostro...

-¡Eso es!-

Hábilmente, el Panda esquivaba un golpe al rostro, cual parecía imposible de esquivar.

-Sus movimientos... Son iguales a los míos- Decía el Panda -El ataca como yo ataco- Colocándose en su pose de batalla.

Ambos se lanzaban al combate nuevamente.

Tiempo más tarde...

-Haff... Haff...- El Panda respiraba agitado, tallandose la mejilla tras recibir un golpe, cual lo había mandado al borde de la montaña, donde hay más de 1.000 metro de profunda caída.

Respiraba pesadamente.

Tenía un ojo cerrado, inchado y morado.

¿Desde cuando lleva peleando?

Desde que se levantó, hasta el mediodia.

-Tu energía se está deshabilitado Panda... Concéntrate- Decía el Leopardo, cual cargaba a la niña en sus hombros.

-Haff... Haaaaaaffff- El Panda respiró pesadamente.

-

Cerrando sus ojos.

Sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo expandirse.

Abriendo los ojos, observando como la silueta, igual de herida que él, se lanzaba a él.

Pero todo era lento.

El puño de la silueta estaba a unos centímetros del rostro del Panda, quien se corría levemente, golpeando brutalmente el abdomen de la silueta lanzandolo a unos metros de distancia.

Ahora todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

-

-¿Pero... Que?- Sorprendido, mirando su pata -Mi cuerpo... Reaccionó solo...-

-Respira profundamente Panda, y mantén el control de tu energía- Decía el Leopardo.

-...- Cerrando sus ojos, colocándose en una firme pose, el Panda esperaba.

Esperaba el ataque de su enemigo.

Podia verlo.

Todo el escenario era negro nuevamente.

Y podía notar como en el suelo se dibujaban pequeñas líneas blancas en formas de círculos.

Un tras otro.

De pequeños... A grandes.

Como si de una gota de agua cayendo en un charco se tratase.

Ya lo había entendido.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

El Leopardo, así como la niña, se mostraban sorprendidos.

En un momento, tomándolos por sorpresa, el Panda había aplicado una brutal lluvia de golpes en todo el cuerpo y cara de la silueta.

Si...

El lo había entendido.

Podía ver los pasos de su enemigo, con los ojos cerrados.

-P-pude... Controlar mi poder- Decía el Panda herido, cansado, cayendo al suelo, desplomado.

Y la silueta, se había desvanecido, convirtiéndose en polvo.

Polvo cual se eliminó tras ser llevado por la corriente de aire.

-¿Terminó?- Preguntaba la Niña, sorprendida.

-Si... Terminó- Decía el Leopardo, acercándose al cuerpo del Panda -Esto es lo que lleva el Guerrero niña, no son solo luchas contra el enemigo, si no también sobre luchas internas- Mirando a la niña -Este es el camino del Guerrero-

Tomando en brazo al Panda.

Este es el camino del [Dios Dragón]

-

Fin capítulo 1: Todo Comienza...


End file.
